Christmas shopping
by XxXThatPandaVickyXxX
Summary: "How'd you get it?" he asked surprised. "Remember when I said you looked really hot today and started making out with you." She said looking up at him with a look of victory on her face"


I do not own the powerpuff girls :c

"What about this?" the green eyed boy asked in a unamused tone holding up a math book to his girlfriend.

"You want me to get my nineteen year old sister a third grade math book for Christmas?" asked the green eyed girl raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"...your right" he then picked up a fourth grade math book.

Buttercup then slapped the book out of his hand and walked away down another row in the store mumbling that he should have been a blow job.

He blew the hair out of his eyes and strolled after her.

She stood in the toy section looking at the last huge blue sparkly stuffed owl "you think bubbles would like this?" she asked rubbing her chin in thought.

"I don't know but if you do get it put my name on in." he said playing with a toy truck not paying attention.

"Don't worry you're paying for It." she said pulling his credit card out of her bra grinning.

His eyes widened and he started hitting his pockets looking for the miss credit card.

"How'd you get it?" he asked surprised.

"Remember when I said you looked really hot today and started making out with you." She said looking up at him with a look of victory on her face"

He then jumped to grab the card.

She pulled back the card and put it safely in her bra "nt uh" she said wiggling her finger in a no Motion.

He smirked "you really think that's going to stop me?" he said crossing his arms.

"No" she said smirking back at him "but if you reach for my bra ill yell out rape."

He then looked around to see that the store was full of people and a few where even looking at them.

He sighed in defeat "how much is the owl?" he asked making a grab for the price tag.

She pulled the owl back and calmly looked at it then her eyes widened.

"Butch you know I love you right" she said smiling sheepishly.

"How much is it?" he asked glaring at her.

"Well I mean Christmas only comes once a year and I wanted to get my sister something other than a pack of gum this ye-"she rambled until she was cut off by butch.

"If you don't tell me how much it is right now I'm going to get my card and leave." he said with an annoyed look.

"300$" she said sinking into her shirt.

It was dead silent until a loud laugh broke it

"HAHAHA that's a good one babe you almost got me Three hundred dollars!" he said trying to breathe in-between his laugh and words.

BC then started to laugh nervously "yeah...hehe" she then slowly backed away toured the cash register.

He then stopped laughing and looked at his girlfriend "what are you doing babe?" he asked noticing that she was backing up.

"Nothing" she said titling her head and smiling.

He relaxed his shoulder and at that second she turned around and broke into an all-out sprint to the cash register.

He then noticed her pull the credit card out of her bra and that's when he knew what was going on and with a loud growl he ran after.

"bc get back here now!" he yelled her pushing an old lady into a stack a stack of condoms.

"Never!" she yelled picking up a small boy eating a lollipop and tossing him at butch.

Butch caught the boy in midair and kept running.

"Thank you mister you're my hero" said the boy looking up at him with sparking big happy eyes.

"Pfft whatever" said butch tossing the boy over his shoulder into the old lady who had only now just stood up knocking them both to the ground and getting the lollipop stuck to her hair.

By that time BC had slammed the owl onto the register and was fumbling with the credit card, Until butch jumped on her sending them both to the ground.

The cash register attendant looked at them rolled her eyes and started painting her nails bright pink.

As they fought pulling each other hair and biting one another no one seemed to notice boomer.

Boomer walked up to the register whistling Christmas songs in a happy tone.

Boomer had on a Santa hat and a big red sack.

"HOHOH Hello mam may I buy this?" he asked picking up the now abandoned stuffed owl.

"Yeah whatever" said the attendant not looking up.

"How much?" asked boomer smiling.

"I don't know just like leave like twenty dollars on the table and like get out because like my shifts almost over." She said in a whine voice blowing on her nails.

"alrighty then marry Christmas" boomer said placing the twenty dollar's and the table and making his way to the door.

"Bubs is going to love you" boomer said hugging the owl as he left.

Buttercup then kicked butch off her and jumped up running to register.

"What happened to the owl?!" she yelled looking around holding her hair.

"Some like really hot annoying guy just bought it" the girl said holding her hand up to the light to inspect her crappily done nails.

"What no!" buttercup yelled banging her head on the table,"Why didn't you save it?" buttercup asked annoyed.

"Because like that not my job like oh my god just buy something or get out already." the girl said blowing a bubble with bubble gum.

"…how much for that pack of gum?"


End file.
